


look who's digging their own grave

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Connor Murphy Centric, Dialogue Heavy, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's cause Alana was human but now she's not, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Oneshot, Tree bros if you squint, Tumblr Rec, Vampires, i guess, they meet and it's just the start of a friendship, which leads to a relationship in like ten months or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “Connor I drink from blood packs everyday. It’s not disgusting,” she huffed, taking a sip of her drink. “Just fuse it in with something. I got a little bit of B positive in here,” she said, lifting her cup up a little and shaking it slightly.Scrunching up his nose, Connor leaned back in his seat. “Yeah, whatever.”Alana just rolled her eyes. “Just be glad you don’t have to drink blood all the time.”





	look who's digging their own grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Title from Icarus by Bastille

Obviously, there was some myths that pissed Connor off. 

Okay, yeah, sure, he prefered the night, and yeah, sure, he burned more easily than others, but he could still pass as a human. And no, he can see his reflection in the mirror. He may be a newer vampire, for around 16 years, but he knows a fucking fact the only reason why vampires couldn’t see themselves in the mirror hundreds of years ago was because mirrors had silver in them, so because times are changing or whatever, mirrors aren’t made with silver anymore.

So he can see his fucking reflection. 

“That’s dumb,” Alana said one day, shutting her book with her lips thinned. “I know you’re part human and that you can go longer without blood, but seriously? Finding a human who’s willing to just let you bite at his arm or something when you’re hungry?” Alana scoffed, lips curling around the straw of her Starbucks drink, sharp teeth biting at it occasionally. “Just stick to blood packs like the rest of us.”

“You know how disgusting that is?” Connor scowled, pushing his apple around. He knows they shouldn’t be talking about their vampirism in public, but it happens. Besides, they were in the empty table in the corner that barely anyone sat around. His problem with blood packs, though, was that it just had a different sort of taste then when it came from a human, and he just didn’t like it as much. Everyone that knew of this always picked on him and it pissed him off (but he did deserve it).

“Connor I drink from blood packs everyday. It’s not disgusting,” she huffed, taking a sip of her drink. “Just fuse it in with something. I got a little bit of B positive in here,” she said, lifting her cup up a little and shaking it slightly. 

Scrunching up his nose, Connor leaned back in his seat. “Yeah, whatever.”

Alana just rolled her eyes. “Just be glad you don’t have to drink blood all the time.” 

Connor grunted, but went back to eating his apple. His mom was human, but his dad was a vampire, so while he was born half and half, Alana was turned when she was young. He frowned, taking another bite. Apparently her birth family was shitty, or something, and she ended up with vampires after running away. He met them a few times- a couple of nice Filipino and African women- and they made the best strawberry shortcake he ever had. Alana told him that they were a few centuries old, so he imagined that they had some pretty good stories too. 

The day went on normally, and before he knew it, he was at the abandoned orchard. Connor had went out, and even though he was upset about infusing drinks with blood, he ended up mixing some with his Starbucks order (thank god there was vampires that worked everywhere). They never had any O negative, his favorite, so he settled AB positive, which wasn’t as disgusting. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, he dumped his stuff at the base of a tree, before collapsing next to it with a sigh. “Fuck this blood, man,” Connor mumbled, massaging his forehead.

Exactly two things happened at that moment.

One, some dumb ass kid fell out of tree  _ on top of him _ . Two, his drink spilled.

“Ow,” the kid mumbled, sitting up. The blonde rubbed his head, before rubbing his aching back. Connor shoved him off of him, thankful that he at least had fast healing and didn’t have to deal with anything broken if the stupid ass kid actually broke his ribs or something.   
  


“The fuck you think you’re doing,” Connor groaned, sitting up. He gingerly touched his chest, before glancing at his spilt drink, temporarily mourning the blood. 

“Oh, uh, I was just- Uh, you know, uh, climbing a tree-tree,” the boy stuttered, scratching the back of his neck

“I don’t think you should be climbing any more trees if you’re gonna fall like an idiot,” Connor said, rubbing his face. “You even spilled my drink.”

“Oh-Oh, uh, sorry,” he mumbled. “Do you, uh- um, are you bleeding, by chance? I-I smell blood.”

Pursing his lips, Connor considered giving himself a wound just to avoid saying ‘I drink blood cause I’m part blood sucker’, but actually ended up not doing so, surprisingly. “It’s my drink.”

“Ex-excuse me?”

“There’s blood in my drink. Obviously.”

“Oh my god I’m gonna be sick-”

“It’s not that bad!” Connor huffed, rolling his eyes. Chewing on his lip, he looked back at the blonde. “I’m like, part vampire, so,” he trailed off. Looking back at the kid, Connor narrowed his eyes slightly, before pointing at him. “Hey, you’re Evan Hansen, right?”

“Wh-what? Oh, uh, yeah I am, but-but I don’t, uhm, vampires aren’t real?” Evan frowned, and tugged at his sleeve. “What the fuck,” Evan whispered to himself, looking back at Connor. “I can’t believe vampires are real.”

“Doesn’t really take much to prove you, huh?”

“What? No, I-”

“I got more evidence at home if you want me to prove it to you-”

“No, no it’s fine I uh-”

“I insist, come on-”

“Wait, no-”

“Shut the fuck up Hansen, we’re going to my house so you can meet my half vampire half human family, now let’s go.”

“Oh my god- okay.”

"Alright."

"So, uh, can you really not see your reflection, or-or is there like, uh, some sort of loophole, or some-something?"

"Oh my fucking god."

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I'm not dead
> 
> anyways, this was a req i got a while ago and i finally finished it lol, im avoiding homework though. 
> 
> also i know we (creator and i) havent updated our fic in for-fucking-ever, and the truth is we just haven't been working on it. creator's been doing stuff, and ive mainly been focused on school and my boyfriend, and generally just keeping my ties with my friends strong or whatever, so i haven't written anything in a long while
> 
> hope you enjoyed this anon
> 
> x


End file.
